


You Can't Die

by blueberrytrain



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, breakdown - Freeform, mahiru yells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrytrain/pseuds/blueberrytrain
Summary: Mahiru finds himself angry over Kuro's nonchalant words.





	You Can't Die

**Author's Note:**

> weeee for a request i got on tumblr! i thought it was long enough to post here. also this is dialogue heavy. it's basically just mahiru venting. 
> 
> the prompt was "You can't die. Please don't die."
> 
> this was heavily based on a scene from the anime "When Supernatural Battles Became Commonplace"

Mahiru scooped the soup from his pot on the stove, as he watched the steam rise from the ladle to the bowl in his hands. He spoke from where he stood to Kuro, whom sat at the kitchen table playing on a hand-held waiting for his meal. “Kuro, how are your wounds doing? You took quite a blow recently, I’m surprised they’re still not done healing yet,” Mahiru said with a smile, clear as day in his voice. Kuro replied in a bored tone, his game never ceasing, “I guess they’re okay... Still kinda hurts, but its not like I haven’t felt worse or something. Needs new gauze…”

“We can change them after we have dinner, you need to eat something good! Have you been using the disinfectant like I told you to?”

“Yeah, yeah…I don’t really know why you’re so hung up on this though, I’m immortal, remember? It's not like I’ll get sick and--”

“I know this.”

Kuro brought his head off the table where it rested, pausing his game and looking towards his Eve. “What?” The sudden change in Mahiru’s tone caught his attention in particular.

“I said _I know this already!_ ” Mahiru yelled back at his servamp, slamming the button to the stove burner to turn it off. “Stop reminding me, dammit!” He threw the ladle once in his hand back into the pot of soup, some of it splattering across the stove top and sizzling from the heat. Mahiru stomped over to Kuro with a pained expression, staring him in the face when he stood directly in front of the other male. “I know you’re immortal! It’s all I ever think about, and you have the nerve to say this every time we talk about you getting hurt, or how to treat your wounds?! Have you ever thought about how your words could be effecting me, Kuro?! You speak about immortality and violence and blood like it’s nothing at all, but it’s something to me!”

Mahiru tried to catch his breath as he spoke, but his lungs kept spewing words. Kuro did nothing but stare back at the heated human, letting him rant. Besides, it's not like he _could_ do anything. His mind wouldn’t allow him.

“You’re my partner and I care about you, but I don’t understand how you can treat these things so casually all the time! I know I’m human, I know my body is much more fragile than yours, but even so you never let me help you or protect you! I don’t want to see you hurt, Kuro, because it hurts me just as much! It means I wasn’t able to help you, it means I wasn’t acting as a partner should! If you’re allowed to protect me, shouldn’t it be the same the other way around?! I know you can’t die, but every time we’re in battle it feels different! I’m not used to this kind of thing despite us having fought many times before, I can’t ever get used to living with an immortal being! You explain it to me constantly but I just can’t take it anymore!” He bent over as his words became more guttural, and tears began to fall from his eyes. “I don’t like seeing you being stabbed or impaled, I don’t like washing the blood from your clothes every time we arrive home afterwards, I don’t like hearing you go on and on about how you can’t die, that you’re immortal and I shouldn’t worry! I’ve been worrying since the first time you protected me, I’ve been worrying since I first saw Belkia’s sword go through your chest, Kuro! I love you and I want you to be safe, I don’t want to see you attacked one day and have it magically be your last, because who knows what else this godawful world will throw at me next?! I can’t lose you, too!”

Mahiru inhaled deeply; his voice sounded hoarse and filled with something other than happiness. Kuro couldn’t put a name to how he sounded.

“ _You can’t die! Please don’t die!_ ”

Kuro stared down at him as Mahiru’s body was now on the floor of their apartment, and Mahiru shifted himself so his upper body rested on Kuro’s lap in his seat. He sobbed hysterically into the white pants on the vampire’s body, and his body shook violently as his fists clenched the fabric of his coat. Kuro’s hands subconsciously moved their way to Mahiru’s back, and he slowly bent himself over to gently hug the boy. It was a bit awkward, he thought, but Kuro didn’t know how else to react to his Eve’s sudden yelling. His hands rubbed soothing circles into the clothed back he held onto, and his own heart clenched in a way he never thought he’d feel. It wasn’t bad… But it wasn’t necessarily good, either. He truly hurt his partner, but nonetheless he felt happy that Mahiru got it off of his chest. He didn’t realize how pessimistic he could be on the outside, and didn’t mean any harm by his own common words. Still… It was his fault. He hushed into the boy’s ears, hugging him tighter.

“I’m sorry, Mahiru…”

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone would like to request a prompt, feel free to leave something in the comments (or in my askbox on tumblr)! here is the post:
> 
> https://sleepyshirota.tumblr.com/post/161606728976/  
> i'm a very slow writer but i haven't gotten many requests, i think it'd be cool to try more!


End file.
